Real World:Crossover, Rebirth of Fury
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Vegeta and Ranma have a heart to heart talk about Ranma's fiancees, Piccolo trains Akane,and a few new faces get ready to leap into the fry.


  
Ranma finished his life story.   
  
Vegeta almost reached SSJ 2, but had reacted the level he would have in his battle with Cell..the so called"Super Vegeta" level. If he had a father that stupid, when he surpassed him the old man would be dead.   
  
"Ranma if I had a father like that, when I became more powerful then him I would have killed him..or poisoned him" Vegeta said and added"Oh and if a lioness attacked you would you defend yourself or let it maul you?"   
  
"I would defend myself..what are you getting at?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Women are much more dangerous than men" Vegeta said and added"Stop not hitting those women..especally this Akane..bah I wouldn't wish having her for a wife to my worst enemies".   
  
"It makes sense, and most of what the nonmartial arts stuff pop taught was wrong or crap anyway..so now Akane's not going to have me to push around...and if she dares feed me her biohazard food..well I hope she likes her cooking more than I do" Ranma said.  
  
"I have a son like you Ranma..and I'm as proud of him as I am of you..the fact you haven't snapped says you're made of stern stuff...and I think the Z Warriors are going to need your help soon..." Vegeta said.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Saturn wandered Washu's lab. She saw things she thought were impossible..and just plan weird. That and a shrine to Gundam Wing. Then there were full scale sized models of the Gundams.   
***  
  
Ryouga looked at his watch. It was something Washu made so he could find his way around the house..and he could turn it off and get lost when he wanted to...like when Akane shows up. He still had to get some more clothes..though what he was wearing wasn't too bad.   
  
***  
  
Kionne sighed. Her partner was back and she was being dragged to Earth with her. How an obscure planet in the middle of nowhere could boast fighters that could battle Kagato, Freeza, Dr. Clay, King Cold, Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles confounded her. Now she had to deal with her partner and super charged fighters. Even the rumored Super Saiyen would be better than Mihoshi.   
***   
Mamoru wondered if his secret identity would stay that way with Vegeta telling everyone. That and Gohan started laughing after he whispered yes.   
  
Gohan knew it was impolite to laugh at someone's weakness...but this was a guy with very little power, could be controlled easily and threw roses as a weapon. In the kind of fights Gohan got into(where mountain trashing Ki bolts were standard) throwing roses would be stupid and worthless, and he couldn't fly.   
  
"Look you wouldn't last 5 seconds in any of the brawls I've been in" Gohan says after he stopped laughing.   
  
"I'll believe that" Mamoru says.   
  
***  
  
Ranma and Vegeta look at the stars and Vegeta says"So which one of your fiancees do you want to marry?"   
  
Ranma is shocked at the question..but knows that Vegeta doesn't care who he marries.  
  
"I think I might love Akane,but I don't think even if she loved me it would work since she doesn't trust me, her cooking is lethal to human beings, won't let me explain things, calls me a pervert and hits me...so I'm never going to marry her"   
  
Vegeta smirked and said"That's very wise"   
  
"Ukyo..well she's my best friend and I heard marrying a friend means that you can talk to each other and get along with each other...it feel weird someone that's like a sister or brother to you..but I would date her" Ranma said.   
  
Vegeta said "She sounds better..I would have thanked her for trashing that wedding..and since you consider that Ryouga to be a friend, which is the same why I feel about Karrorot, a little chaos and property destruction wouldn't get in the way"   
  
Ranma smiled "Then there is Shampoo...I can understand that her customs are a bit different than what I would be used to..but she turns into a cat..normally that wouldn't be a big thing , but the Neko Ken.."  
  
"I can help with that..."Vegeta said and added"ever heard of the Dragonballs?"  
  
"Yeah..I would look for them but I would have no idea how to find them." Ranma said.  
  
"I have dragon radar." Vegeta said.   
  
Ranma felt extremely happy..a real cure for his curse..and the Neko Ken.   
  
"Anyway Shampoo wouldn't be so bad if Akane wasn't around..and now that I can fly I can avoid getting glomped so much..so after I get rid of the mental trama the Neko Ken left I might date her" Ranma said  
  
Vegeta had a stray thought "Hey if I beat the whole village think they'll make me their king?"   
  
"Fat chance they'll change from a woman ruled society because some alien prince kicked all their butts" Ranma said.   
  
"Be funny if they did though" Vegeta said.   
  
"Saffron would wet himself" Ranma replied.   
  
"Definitely" Vegeta said.   
  
"Then there is Kodachi..she falls under no chance in hell do I even want to be same room with her let alone marry her" Ranma said.   
  
"She needs therapy..like shock therapy" Vegeta said.   
  
***  
  
Sasami had a strange dream. In it she was wearing a fuku like her heroes the Sailor Senshi.   
  
Tsunami said "This is your destiny to be Pretty Sammy, Sailor Juria".   
  
***  
Unknown to the all new Giynu Force another group was watching them .   
  
"Ryo are you sure these guys are a threat?" Kento asked.   
  
"I'm sure...though I wonder where those Sailor Senshi and the Z Warriors were when we were fighting Talpa" Ryo replied.   
***  
  
Tenchi sighed. He wanted to get away from his crazy life...but his life just got weirder and weirder. He also knew his family was nuts. And there was something at the edge of his feelings. Something evil.   
***  
  
Ranma walked up to A-Ko.   
  
"Errr...A-Ko.." Ranma said.   
  
"Yes Ranma?" A-Ko asked.   
  
"You want to go out on date tomorrow?" Ranma asked.   
  
A-Ko smiled and said "Sure"   
  
Ranma had this feeling ..and that he could also hear screams of rage.   
  
***  
  
Goku was playing with Nuku Nuku. Goku wished he had a daughter like Nuku Nuku.   
  
***  
  
Urd pried Ataru off of her. Lum was still getting her stuff so she could move in. Urd sighed...she had this feeling that Ataru's relationship with Lum just wouldn't work.   
  
***  
  
Akane was angry. If she had a trace of Saiyen blood in her veins, she would have gone SSJ by now. Her yelling was now like a scream and shriek.   
  
Piccolo smirked. He found where her power layed. It still didn't make up for the fact she had lousy defenses and expected him to stand still and take the hit. Though if he did it would barely hurt him. He just hoped a year would toughen up Akane so she could fight the androids...unless he used the hyperbolic chamber..which he know he knew he would need to use.   
  
***  
  
Mamoru, Vegeta and Tenchi went to bed.   
  
Mamoru was too tired to care what the warm lump in his bed was.  
  
Tenchi had a feeling he knew what was in his bed but didn't want to find out.   
  
Vegeta was tired...but he wondered what was warming his bed, and he saw Aeka.   
  
"Well princess this is sudden but hey, I am royalty" Vegeta said.   
  
Aeka woke up..and scream.   
  
Ryoko woke up and screamed...  
  
Washu and Mamoru woke up and screamed.   
  
Ryoko smiled after she stopped screaming.   
  
"Well Princess looks like you like big strong Super Saiyens" Ryoko said.   
  
"Why you...filthy space pirate" Aeka said, her hangover making a bit hard to think of any good bellow the belt comments.   
  
"I think Veggie can be called that too" Ryoko said.   
  
"Veggie?" Vegeta said.   
  
"Girls.." Tenchi said.   
  
"You stay out of this!" Ryoko and Aeka yelled.   
  
"HEY DO YOU TWO MIND? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP" Vegeta bellowed and put Aeka into Tenchi's bed faster than any of them could see.   
  
"Oh princess..want a threesome?" Ryoko said.   
  
Aeka and Tenchi blushed.   
  
Then something like a chainsaw cutting on metal could be heard...it was Vegeta snoring.   
  
In a split second Washu made a device that muted the noise of Vegeta's snoring. Then Washu kissed Mamoru, which caused Mamoru to pass out with his nose bleeding.   
***  
  
Gohan slept though the small riot in the Prince room(since all the members are princes..well Mamoru was one in a previous life). He has a strange dream where he kicks Tuxedo Kamen's butt and takes his place..and defends a new Sailor Senshi member whose face is hidden in darkness.....  
***  
  
Goku was also sleeping and had a strange dream with his brother in it. In the dream he goes SSJ infront of his brother and brother faints.   
  
***  
  
Ataru dreamt of women and seven balls with stars from numbering on them.   
***  
  
Akane dreamt of kicking Piccolo's butt. Suddenly an alien like Piccolo,only much older, appeared in her dream.  
  
"You'll have to train harder than you ever have before to do that" Kami said.   
***  
  
Announcer(Goku): Akane goes on a training trip with Piccolo. Vegeta gets a team together to fight the new Giynu Force..and taunt the Sailor Senshi? A new Sailor Senshi member appears..and Gohan kicks some butt. Another team shows up..and they got some cool battle armor.   
  
Ryo: Its unquestionably insane.   
  
Trunks:It's only going to get worse.   
  
Ryo:Well if you want trouble..come and get it.   
  
Vegeta:You'll get "it" alright.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
